Caretaker
by SonyaRed
Summary: Diana wants to investigate other universes, and her girlfriend, Akko, hesitated about the forbidden magic. Meanwhile, an incoming war is going to surprise the school in a few months.
1. Chapter one – The last first school day

Caretaker

Chapter one – The last first school day party

Two years passed since I got here, and I could say that it was better than I expected, somehow. I met lots of friends, a life-long rival and a… girlfriend. Yeah, yeah, I haven't told you anything for like… three years, and maybe it seems weird, but when you see someone that is, like, perfect, you eventually fall in love with that perso-

\- Shall I know what are you doing? – A head appeared next to Akko.

\- I was writing in my old diary, waiting for you.

A small kiss was the way to say "good morning" when they sleep together, and those days were the best for them. Usually it happened during a holiday, or when they were able to do sleepovers with the other girls. Now, they are enjoying the summer holidays which ends in 2 days, starting the last school day.

\- Hey Diana, have you thought about going to the Last First School Day party?

Diana sighed. Of course she thought about that, but it was a hard question. The party was allowed until midnight, and afterwards, there was a rumor to do it in a dorm. She really thought about it, because it was going to be the first time that she disobeys the rules, and in such a big way.

But… Akko really wanted to go; she knew that despite the fact that she didn't say anything (because she knew if she did, Diana was going to feel obligated… not like she felt otherwise).

\- I apologize for this, Akko, but I am going to take the decision when the "official" party ends.

Akko wasn't sad for that, neither did a pout. Diana has to be the perfect student for the school, and maintain that image is hard. Akko would accept any decision Diana makes, anyway.

\- Do you want come with me to the library? – Diana asked, and she knew the following answer…

\- Of course I want, silly girl! – Akko happily got up, locking with magic the book – What are you studying?

\- As my girlfriend, I will trust the secret. I am studying about the magic mirrors, and other universes.

That was new. That kind of magic is strictly forbidden, even to prestigious witches, because they can cause problems between the two universes, the timelines, other species or living groups and, the most important thing, they could get exiled forever if their magic doesn't work.

Akko gave a weird look at Diana, and she continued talking.

\- I know what you're thinking, and I know the trouble I could get practicing that kind of magic. I'm not, however, doing anything strange. I'm just studying what is known… for now.

That was weird. Diana, the best student in Luna Nova, saying that _maybe she will_ do forbidden stuff… that _was really_ weird.

⁂

In the library, Diana grabbed a book in the "Cosmos" section, and started reading it. Akko wandered what was the difference between magic and technology, and asked the question aloud.

\- Your mind wanders loudly, lady. The main difference with technology is that technology does what is told. Until now, it cannot think by itself, nor do things without the human help. Technology is made by humans as a tool, to search, to save, to invent, to create. Magic, could be used like that in the same way, but I think that is more… "fun" to do stuff that technology did not catch up yet, "stuff" involving nursing, light-related creations, potions… it is like, the magic uses us as a tool, and such, magic does the best for that user, in the case of white magic that is.

\- I kinda understand that, I guess… Wait, white magic?

\- With white magic, I mean magic that we are able to control and it is linked with our soul, our desires, and our energy. There is magic that you invoke and it is controlled by itself, like life-creating magic. Reviving someone, creating life, gave magic attributes to objects… That magic, you think about that as "forbidden magic", because it escapes your control, your will.

\- Wait a minute, magic mirrors are all over the place!

\- And for good reasons they are in a single room locked up, they are old, they cannot be controlled by any means and they will to exist is stronger that most living objects. If you destroy them, they will try to repair themselves, or possess people to do it. It is forbidden, strictly forbidden, to even think about making a "magic mirror".

Akko thought about those words while Diana was reading "Parallel Universes – Part XV". Magic was stronger than technology in that way, in doing the unthinkable, while technology was better at doing exact things. They could co-exist if they tried, really.

⁂

Diana almost finished the reading, and with that, the entire saga of Parallel Universes. She thought of maybe six or seven interesting worlds, which were kind of identical to their universe with magic-like beings. The universes that she had in mind were 4752415646 and 5356544645. She had to remember, however, that they universe is the 4541525448. She wrote those numbers in a handbook, with every single note in case of emergency. She was going to do something wild, but in name of… magic.

\- You know, Akko. I have one condition to assist to the party.

Akko stopped her train of thought to listen again those words.

\- What, what?

\- I am going to assist, if after the party, you do something with me.

Akko cheeks turned red, and instead of asking what the heck was Diana asking anything near that, she answered with a simple

\- Of course!

Amanda's voice was heard in the hallways, and they went with their group of friends in a nice day with friends.

⁂

Ursula was having a big, enormous problem. Well, not herself only, the whole school. An incoming war was going to hit the magic world. Some witches from another region want to conquest every magic place, to make a reign. And the levels of those witches were far more superior to anybody. Ursula thought that even the teachers can fight that war; they need to protect the creatures and students from the attack. The only way was that the soon-to-be-graduated students get into the war; the troublemaking group, Amanda, Suzy, Constanze, Jasminka, Lotte, and the couples, Diana, Akko, Hannah and Barbara.

The principals were informed that Diana was studying about black magic and alternatives universes lately. They knew that Diana was allowed to investigate those topics; nevertheless, she still was guarded.

Ursula though about talking to her about the consequences, maybe they could train over there…

But, until something certain happen, they would not take actions.

⁂

It was the last night together, because the next day was the grand party. They were drinking tea, and talking about the event.

\- Mhm, what are you using tomorrow? – Akko asked, while she drank the tea.

\- Well, for your surprise, something casual, a violet t-shirt, a black skirt and a nice pair of shoes.

That was EXTRA weird for Diana.

\- Do not give me that look, girl. An important casual event needs casual clothes too, r-right? – Diana looked away.

Something extra weird was happening with Diana, but Akko thought about the "favor" and she understood her.

\- I think that too, and hey, if you aren't feeling comfortable, you could always summon the school uniform too.

Diana left the cup over the table and kissed Akko's cheek.

\- You know, I thought about how I am with you, and well… I am not like the others, giving you kisses or doing romantic stuff… but, I love you girl.

\- I love you too, weird Diana's clone that is romantic for some reason – and before Diana could say anything to that joke, a kiss was her interruption.

⁂

Sunday arrived and the two girls were waked up by the sun. They saw each one faces, shared a cute moment together and decided to get up, they have a lot of things to do.

\- Welly well well, I'm going to my dorm – Akko said

\- I am going to buy some things, and then I go to your room.

\- Farewell, my love – said the red-eyed girl before she leaves.

Diana read the things that she had to do. First: get a haircut.

⁂

Akko joins their roommates with the cleaning, and then she studied a little bit for the classes. Suzy was practicing with some ingredients, and Akko was her test subject. It was like a normal weekend, until around 4 PM. In that time, the girls started to get ready, well; the exception was Suzy that was going to stay practicing with potions all night.

While Akko was preparing her clothes, Lotte was preparing her hair. Both of them were looking nice, and they helped each other. Akko ended wearing a light black dress, with some comfortable shoes for the dancing part and a bohemian-style braid, and Lotte wore a blue shirt with a black with white stripes skirt. Both looked awesome.

The party was going to start at 9 PM, but they have to be ready before 7, as their friend meet up sooner.

It was 6:45 and Lotte was going to the meet-up, Akko preferred to stay and wait for Diana, and girl she was late. She came nearly one hour later.

A knocking in the door was the thing that brought Akko back to the world, and she was thinking what was going to say to her late girlfriend until she opened the door. A short hair, a violet ripped off shirtsleeves shirt, a black skirt with a red belt and black dancing shoes girl appeared, and it was Diana. It was an outfit that could never been seen in her.

\- Hey, watch carefully your girlfriend or maybe I could take care of her – said Suzy, laughing loud.

\- S-shut up girl – Akko said turning her head to Suzy – You look… different!

\- I know that it is completely different style than what I would normally wear, but… I wanna spice it a lil bit girl

What the… Diana? Using contractions?! And wearing something like that?!

Akko pushed her softly and closed the door.

\- Diana, you know that you don't have to do this because of me, I love you the way you are, and I've neve— she was interrupted by Diana.

\- Listen, being someone important in an institution, in your family and in the magic world in general is not easy, okay?, I just want to enjoy a night being a normal girl… and, well, I think of myself this way when I say "enjoy a night being a normal girl". If you want, I could summon the school uniform and with that—

\- It's okay Diana, I just wanted to be clear… and escape from that crazy girl.

\- I could hear everything girls – said Suzy, behind Akko.

\- Well, good bye Miss Manbavaran, we'll heading to the meeting with the girls.

\- Good luck girls – Suzy shouted from behind the door.

And like that, they started walking to the cafeteria talking about how nice the short haircut looked on Diana, and what was going to be the reactions of their friends… and they were totally impressed. The moment they saw the two girls, they stopped whatever conversation they were having, and they couldn't say any word for a couple of minutes. The first one to talk was Amanda.

\- Tonight is going to be a good night, isn't it?

⁂

Normally Diana didn't really cared about parties, because everyone she assisted she was the organizer or the special invited, but this was different. She was a normal girl that night. She was going to enjoy it.

They stayed trying drinks in the bar, but Diana chose the non-alcoholic ones. She needed to be sober for the later part of the night. Amanda took her by the arm and they went dancing together.

On the other hand, Akko was already dancing with Lotte, and when they saw Diana dancing with Amanda, they went near them and start talking.

\- This is good music heh? – Akko teased Diana, since she only listen to classic music all the time.

\- I don't dislike it, actually – she said happily.

\- What are you gonna do, girl? There is karaoke with the girls in my dorm after this – Amanda remembered to ask the question.

Diana looked back to Akko, and answer with a "Hell yeah!" followed by a laugh, by her and by her friends too.

The time arrived and everybody was going to sleep, except the karaoke girls that went into Amanda's room. Lotte, Akko and Diana were the only ones sober.

It was a long night, but they weren't tired or anything. After singing each one two or three songs, they stopped to talk while in the background instrumental music was being played. They were talking about haircuts, after Lotte mentioned how good Diana's was. She said that she was going to think about keeping it seeing that it was so good, and complimented the braid from her girlfriend to Lotte, who made it. They could talk for hours and they did, until 5 PM.

\- Hey girls, I don't wanna sound like Diana, but it's going to be half-past five and maybe we should sleep a little bit – said Amanda, more sober than before.

\- I agree with that – said Lotte, getting up. All the girls one by one were leaving the room, and when the couple got up, Diana whispered something to Akko.

\- Hey, I'm not done with you girl.

Akko cheeks went as red as it could get, and with a "See you later!" to Amanda, they left together.

⁂

\- Where are we going? – asked innocently Akko

\- You have never opposed to any idea of mine – Diana stopped walking – and you know that I would never let something bad happen to you, but I need you to go with me to a place.

\- Wher… - Akko asked too quickly, and before Diana could say anything, she thought the answer alone – Are you going to the magic mirror room? To go to another universe or something like that?

\- Just to research for an hour. I know that I am on a watch list, but everybody is sleeping right now, it is my opportunity.

\- This is a really bad idea Diana – Akko stepped back. For the first time, she was really uncomfortable following Diana steps.

\- Please Akko, nothing bad is going to happen.

\- And how do you plan to come back?

\- There is always a host wherever you go; they could bring us back safely.

\- And how do you know that is going to be like that?

\- Why are you acting like that?

\- Because you don't feel like Diana anymore!

The fact that Akko was acting like she would in any other occasion hitted her hard, Akko was scared of forbidden magic and Diana knew why. The school taught that it was the worst kind of magic, and in any instance it could be used. It was a scare thing to prevent accidents, but they overdid the "scaring" part.

\- Well, I understand your fear, but can you take care of me?

\- How?

\- Stay in the room for five minutes, if I don't return, call the nearest professor you found.

\- Diana, why are you so confident that is going to work? Why you want to do it, anyways?

\- If you follow me, I'm going to tell the truth eventually, I promise.

Akko hesitated for a moment. Diana would never do anything without thinking like 30 times before, so the way she was so confident pushed her to answer positively.

\- Okay, but if anything happens it's going to be your fault!

And with that, the girls went to the mirror room.

⁂

Ursulla was in charge of the girls, because the school knew that something after the party was going to be made, but she didn't expected what Diana said. She casted an invisible spell in herself, and followed the girls.

She knew that, if in a couple of seconds, Diana didn't come back, she had to intervene.

Why she didn't stop her? Because it was better that way. She preferred that Diana studied the other universes on her own, and maybe she could even make some friendships. It was going to be good for the upcoming war.

⁂

\- Okay, which mirror is the special one? – Akko said gently, and Diana pointed a golden mirror.

When they approached the mirror, they couldn't saw their reflections on it.

\- First, you have to indicate where you want to go, in Latin, like this.

"quattuor, septem, quinque, duo, quattuor, unus, quinque, sex, quattuor, sex" was said by Diana, before the mirror started to become chrome painted, and it was like watery too.

\- Before I go, I am going to tell you why I want to do this. I am tired of studying here all day, not that I am ungrateful of everything that the endless possibilities that doing that brought to me, but… I want to do things outside of the school. Being a "big deal" as a witch, and as a person, is something that, if you comprehend that is hard, you could also understand that sometimes I want time to myself, and to meet people that won't judge because of my last name. I want to be normal, like I tried today, but everyone was looking at me like I was crazy and… I want to try new things, and I think that I researched enough to do this.

\- Well… I can't argue with you girl, you always are smarter than me… - said Akko, with her head down.

\- Until I am not – she picked up her girlfriend head with both hands – I love you Akko, and everything is going to be okay, okay?

\- Yes… everything is going to be okay.

Diana double-checked her stuff, and she headed into the portal to another universe… but how it was going to be?

 **Next chapter: Are you going to…?**


	2. Chapter two – Are you going to? P1

Chapter Two – Are you going to…? Part I

After crossing the portal, the first thing that Diana noticed is that her heartbeat spiked, and recovered after one minute. The second thing, and the most obvious, is that she was successful in getting on a new universe… and she was surrounded by two teenagers with guns.

\- Who are you and from where? – The male teenager asked, without hesitation.

\- I am Diana from Universe number 4541525448. Are we in universe number 4752415646?

\- Yes – said the teenager again, putting the weapon down – we are going interview you, for securities reasons. Follow Mabel – pointing at the girl.

Mabel helped Diana getting up, and she escorted her into another room, that was down a floor. Their facilities were very big, actually, and it seems that they were in the water, as the floor moved a little bit.

When they arrived in front a door that read "Stanford Pines", she called his door. When he opened, she said that was a "Code 001 – Neutral Approach" and he invited me to go inside.

She sat on the only chair in front of the desk, and Ford offered her a cup of tea. She accepted.

\- Well, from what universe are you from, again? – He said, while pouring two cups of tea.

\- I am from universe 4541525448.

\- I've never heard about that one. How did you come here? – He asked, approaching the desk with their cups.

\- From a magic mirror – she received the cup – Thanks.

\- Is there magic in your world? – He sat on his chair.

\- Yes. In our world, Yggdrasil grew from the seed of creation, and gave rise to all the magic until the Great Age of Magic finished, with the slowly disappearance of the tree. The branches remained, and those gave magic to us through the Sorcerer's Stone – She liked the tea, she'd never tasted something like that – How do you have access to portals, if is not based on magic?

\- Well… I'm the guy to blame for – he said, turning to a photo with the teens, but at a younger age - A demon convinced me to create a portal, and invade the world. He existed in a place called the "mindscape", a physical landscape of a person's mind, but he wanted to enter the reality. And he did, actually, but was destroyed after a weird sequence of events – Diana sipped the tea – Is it weird that you aren't surprise? – he returned to Diana.

\- This is my first inter…dimensional travel that I take, so, I'm quite surprise by everything. Where we are?

\- You're in the Giant Stan O' War, a cruise ship powered by water which is in the middle of the ocean. We are in the ocean because in our world there isn't any kind of magic; however there are places with anomalies in which something could go wrong, as people from other universes coming here. If you listened to Mabel, she said "neutral approach", but not everyone is neutral. In fact, you are the exception – after that, Diana was relief, a little bit – Why are you here?

\- I am investigating other universes and their properties; maybe I could get something from here to get better, academically, in magic and as a person.

\- I like the way you think… ehm, how is your name?

\- Diana Cavendish

He choked when he heard the last name, but he recovered quickly and didn't mention what it was. He looked again, and he remembered that color hair and that look in her eyes. Definitely he knew from what family she was.

\- Shall I go back into my world, and come back again? – she broke the awkward wall – There is someone worried for me, and she could something stupid if I don't come back and tell her that it's all okay.

\- No problem girl, come with me.

They went back into the previous room, and opened the portal. It was totally different from her experience. It was a bigger portal, and the opening way was via computer. She crossed the portal and there she was. Her girlfriend wasn't worried or anything. Instead, she was quite surprised.

\- Wow, you returned quickly. It didn't work, did it? – Akko said, teasing her.

\- What? How long was I out? – Diana genuinely asked.

\- You went out for like 6 seconds.

What. Diana almost felt off with that declaration. That meant that time passed differently between universes… that was a great opportunity to explore, actually.

\- I was there for six minutes, actually.

Now the shocked one was Akko. Diana laughed.

⁂

Ursulla sighed calmed when Diana crossed the portal within seconds. It seems that they received her quite peaceful, which was a plus. He left the room when the two started talking, and she knew that if Diana went back again, she would know how to come back.

She went to bed, as it was already too late. But before, she noted the number Diana shouted to the mirror. _"Quattuor, septem, quinque, duo, quattuor, unus, quinque, sex, quattuor, sex"_.

⁂

\- I want to go inside for the entire hour, actually – Diana said, excited.

\- Wait Diana, how much time is that? – Akko said, grabbing her arm.

\- It's going to be 6PM in two minutes…

\- We could go for… 62 hours, or like 2 days and 14 hours.

\- That's a little bit too much.

\- Well… you are going to lose the cruise ship for two days…

\- What?!

Diana grinned, she got her.

\- It seems that the people doing the investigation over there are in a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean… - she turned her head over Akko

\- … Go on! – She broke her thick wall, and was excited as she normally is.

\- From what I saw, it's very big. I want to go and investigate it a little more. Do you want to come over with me?

\- Of course, silly! – Akko said, and he was worried again looking at the mirror – oh yeah, how I go inside the portal?

\- Get in front of it.

Akko did what she said.

\- Now, you have to say some magic words in Latin. "Ego autem stulti Diana".

\- What does it means? – Akko said with excitement and fear

Diana pushed Akko into the portal, and immediately she crossed the portal by walk.

\- It means "I'm Diana's fool", and welcome back Mabel.

Akko was as afraid as she could be. First, the heartbeat on the roof caused by the portal; Second, the image of two teenagers pointing at her. When Diana crossed the portal, they putted down the gun.

\- I'm Diana, from universe 4541525448. She is Akko, my classmate and girlfriend. Akko, I do not know who he is, but she is Mabel – she noticed that this time, Stanford was in the door waiting – Oh, and the man over there is Stanford.

\- My name is Dipper – said the teenager, and Mabel laughed softly.

Stanford approached to us.

\- What are you two going to do?

\- I was going to ask to investigate a little bit this new world with Akko for a couple of days.

\- How many days?

\- We shall return in two days and fourteen hours.

\- Is there something that we could get from this… deal? – This time, Dipper was who questioned.

\- I have not think about something we could give back, but maybe you could go to our universe, in a future. Or maybe, if you need our services as witches, we could do anything involving magic.

That was the first time that the world witch, and magic, was heard by Dipper and Mabel, and their reactions were different. Dipper reacted quite surprised, and Mabel on the other hand reacted very excited. They were real witches, with real magic.

\- What do you say, Dipper? – Stanford asked the boy, and it seems that he was okay with the idea.

\- I'm into it. It could benefit both of us – he was talking to Diana and Akko – follow me, I'm going to tour both of you to some parts of the ship.

Stanford went in the same path that I went with Mabel the first time, while Mabel and Dipper went to us to the third deck.


	3. Chapter two – Are you going to? P2

**Part II**

 **A/N: This part is going to be a little bit boring,** mainly because I want to leave a knowledge base to everything that is going to happen in the future.

When they went down through the elevator, Akko was amazed by the view. First, the elevator was gigantic, and you could see from the third deck up to the tenth, because it had transparent windows on the outside part. It seemed that in the bottom deck there was a lot of things to do, mainly it was all scientific, and that part was noticed by Diana. It seems that they were in the seventh deck, and with the eighth deck were the lab installations. Deck number six was actually where Diana met Stanford, as it seems the staff offices deck. Deck number five, four and three were like a "normal" pleasure ship, as it seems that they didn't change it from when they bought it. There was a bar counter behind the elevator, from which it could be seen full of different types of soft-drinks, like milkshakes, different types of chocolate milks and coffees. There was also a small stage, but nobody seemed to use it.

\- We arrived. This is deck number three. Deck number zero, one and two are full of stuff, as it was before the crew's rooms. In deck number three we have a theater in the bow, and we watch films or do different kinds of silly stuff to relax ourselves – Mabel said while pointing at two doors, that read "Theater Grand Star" – we are in the center of the cruise, and you could notice that by the transparent glass elevator that it has ten decks, which can be seen from the middle of the ship. Here, there was the service room but we don't use it anymore, now it's Dipper's Office. In this side – she walked us around the four elevators – we have a bar that serves any kind of coffee and milkshake.

\- Which was modified by the girl talking, actually. Pretty impressive, huh? – said Dipper, mocking her.

\- Shut up Dip – she said, being embarrassed at the fact that she was kind of child-ish – Behind the bar you could go to a restaurant, but we usually go to the restaurant in the stern of deck number four – she went to the right of the bar, and there was a staircase to the fourth deck – Well, here there used to be some shops, but again, we have some playrooms now and my office in the right part.

It was impressive, an entire office that was child-ish but also kind of professional. At the left, there was an arcade room, full of different games. It seemed that wasn't part of "Mabel's decoration", as more mature games were also found there.

\- At the stern, there is Stan's restaurant, and some rooms with computers that were left there, but they are essentially useless – now Dipper is talking, and we went up another deck with a staircase – This is the last part of the "touristic" part of the ship, the last deck that has the bow occupied by the theater, the rooms from the side are dedicated to easy access storage, to find things quickly instead of going to the bottom of the ship. At the stern, actually, there is a bar, a café, a play room, a casino and the biggest bar from the entire ship. All of those were repurposed in the third deck, now they're empty, and we were thinking about expanding the labs onto this part. Maybe the more exciting part, for when visits come. The next floors are accessible by the stairs or the elevators in the bow, middle or stern of the ship, and by the four principal elevators, the ones with transparent glass in it – He said that, while walking to the glass elevators.

While we were passing by the floors, we could see the three decks that had the lab. They were gigantic.

\- Those decks were for cabins, but we disassemble them all, only leaving the cabins on deck number nine, that are most of them suites.

We arrived at the mentioned deck, and we went around the elevator up to a big area, which had a pool and two Jacuzzis.

\- We're at the fun part again! – Said Mabel excited – Deck number nine and ten are occupied with a spa in the stern, with a lot of pools and Jacuzzis and a virtual reality room… Hey, is that Wendy? – She pointed a redhead putting off a strange helmet from the previous room.

\- Yeah, I think she is. Hey! Over here! – Shouted Dipper, excited for the first time since Diana and Akko arrived.

\- Pines! – Shouted back Wendy, while running up to them and giving them a hug – I missed you both! – They sobbed all together, and then she looked up to where the girls were at – Hey, who are them?

\- Oh, come here girls! – Mabel wiggled her arm at the girls – She is Wendy, a friend of the family that comes when she can, Wendy, they are Akko and Diana, they are from another universe and they will stay here for a couple of days for research reasons.

\- Greetings – Diana said, with courtesy

\- Hi! – Akko, on the other side, responded quite excited to meet someone new.

\- You sound like Pacifica – she laughed, and Dipper blushed – She is Dipper's girlfriend, and she comes from a high status family.

\- Ohh… Diana is like that, but she wanted to change it a little bit – Akko said, and now the blushed one was Diana.

\- Well, when did you arrive, Wendy? – Mabel tried to change the subject a little bit.

\- Like one hour ago. I was talking with Pacifica and I said that I finished studying, and she called a taxi to her mansion and brought me with a jet.

\- Typical Paz – they both laughed.

\- Now, deck number eleven to fourteen – said to Diana and Akko, who stood there trying to understand the whole situation – we have the gardens, from which we can survive months without going to land. Questions?

\- Can we use the fun part? – Akko asked, as a joke and for real.

\- Akko! It is not polite of you asking a question like that – Diana scolded her, and Mabel laughed.

\- Of course you can! You're invited to the theater in the night also! – said Mabel happily.

\- Dipper, you work in the research area, right? – She turned to him - Can you show me the lab part?

\- Yeah, of course! – answered the young boy, excited of showing the lab part.

\- Akko, what are you going to do? – turned to Akko and the girls

\- We could go to the virtual reality room! Do you want to come over with us, Akko? – Mabel said while she hugged her and Wendy

\- Hell yeah! Where are we going to meet?

\- At dinner, in Stan's restaurant – said Dipper

\- Okay, goodbye girl – Akko kissed her girlfriend – have fun researching!

\- You too! – said the blonde girl, walking away with Dipper.

⁂

Stanford was thinking about that girl. Diana Cavendish. He, for sure, had heard that name before in the prophecies. She was going to play a really big role to regulate the anomaly, but first, they need to help her with anything that she is going to have, and he, before anybody, realized that something was going to happen soon.

They need to be prepared. Prepared from what? He didn't know, but soon something was going to happen to Akko and Diana. He decided to talk with them in the following day.

He also knew that time wasn't something compatible between worlds. Both of the universes aren't participating in any form of "galactic alliance" or something like that, they were isolated. If someone went into another universe, the time passes more slowly in the "host" universe. 1 hour to 1 minute, to be exact. That effect could be amplified even more, if a third universe is involved, because it wasn't a direct line, the same applies with the second universe and to the first universe in question.

It was very weird, but 1 hour in a universe travelled inside a universe, meant 1 second in the original universe. They could be in another universe for more than 2 years, and that meant only one day in the first universe.

Now he understood why 2 days and 14 hours, that meant they were there only one hour in that universe…

\- Wait a minute…

That girl, her girlfriend, Akko. He has heard that name with Diana's name. They were going to be with them when the Second Weirdmaggedon strikes, along other people… He remembered one more name, Star.


	4. Chapter two – Are you going to? P3

**Part III**

Akko, Mabel and Wendy were playing a virtual reality shooter for three rounds, or 45 minutes. Akko was more relaxed that before, with that long tour through the ship, and happy to meet two new friends that were very nice with her. After playing the game, they went walking around, and talking a little bit. They settled down in the "coffee bar" of the third deck.

\- So… why are you both here again? – said Wendy, drinking a latte.

\- We're from a magic academy, and Diana wanted to research about universes. She went through a magic mirror, which they are forbidden actually, and she ended up here.

\- Wait, I didn't know you were students! – Mabel was who spoke that time.

Ugh. Akko got them into a trouble or that was she thought before Mabel started laughing.

\- For a moment I thought that you were from a research center or something.

\- Well… Diana comes from a prestigious magic family, so her research is on point actually. I came here because she wanted company, I guess – she tasted for the first time the "Special Mabellate" and it converted in her favorite drink of all – Oh my god, it's delicious! – She drunk again the chocolate milk.

\- Well, if you are only to visit, maybe we could to something else – grinned Wendy.

\- Something like what? – said Akko drinking.

\- Karaoke! I started to learn how to play the acoustic guitar – she said, while pulling out one from the stage.

\- Can you teach me something? – Akko was very interested in learning something new, to surprise Diana

\- I know one that you can sing to your girlfriend – and like that, Wendy whispered something to Mabel, that just grinned.

\- Yeah, that could be appropriate – she laughed while Akko was wondering what song it was.

⁂

Back with Diana, they walked up to the lab. They were trying a lot of things; finding an absolute time reference within all universes, finding what effect could have the dead of something called "Time Baby" maybe?, twitching the portal to go anywhere inside their universe and so on. Most of their rooms were occupied and with large, thick windows in which you could see through.

Dipper explained her how they do stuff without magic, but in kind of the same way. There was that limitation that she knew; "the ability to control [it as I want] and it is linked with our soul, our desires, and our energy", but they could do very similar things nonetheless.

The only thing that was the exception between normal and… "Weird", was the zodiac and the prophecies. Unknown people wrote about ten people that could destroy the demon that could (and would) be summon.

They ended talking in the portal room, where they talked about the Weirdmaggedon. Dipper told the story, and Diana listened and asked a few questions, related to Bill.

One of the questions was if they were sure that Bill was dead, or even if he could return. Dipper knew that the demon died from that dimension, but there was a possibility that it is alive and searching the way to their universe. Also, if the prophecies didn't fail once, they wouldn't fail twice.

Dipper was in the middle of telling that, when someone knocked the door. It was Stanford.

\- Hey, I was looking for you – He went to Diana, and gave her a card - You and your girlfriend are going to be in room number 9258. And you Dipper, I need you in my office after dinner.

\- Thank you, sir – Diana's response was quite obvious.

\- Something happened, Grunkle Ford? – And that was the first time Diana realized that they were related.

\- Nothing too serious, but note-worthy nonetheless – he said, with an unworried look – well, I'm going to eat now. When are you going to go?

\- We are going to go with the newcomers, Mabel and Wendy at 11:00 I guess.

\- Oh, okay. I see you later Dipper, good bye miss – said Ford, being polite while he was exiting the room.

When he left, Dipper thought about what could be so important, and if has to do with the girls. Diana thought the same, with Ford surprised by her surname.

⁂

\- And now you repeat Am C Dm E7. Yeah, like that – Mabel said, while doing the same thing that Akko was doing.

\- Shall we practice one more time, then? – Wendy was preparing her guitar for a tenth time, but Mabel stopped her.

\- We are going to eat soon, we must be going to the restaurant really – Mabel started packing the things, and with a sigh, Wendy did the same.

Akko was happy to discover that she could sing and pretty good, and also, she was learning how to play the guitar in a very good pace. She could play some chords, but that were enough to play a song.

She thought about singing the song that they chose, or other one. Well, Akko believed that that really didn't matter, and she would choose when the opportunity arrives.

They went walking through the stairs, so they went talking and enjoying the time, instead of rushing to eat.

\- Hey Akko, why don't you tell us how do you met Diana? How you two became girlfriends? – Mabel was curious about the girl

\- We're in the same class, and she is known by the entire school as she is from a famous family. I don't really know how we started going out, like, she was being better with me, and I felt in love. When one day I confessed her by accident, with a light show, she said that she loved me too. Light magic comes from the heart, so my heart spoke that time.

\- Are there different kind of magic?

\- The kind, white magic and obscure magic, and then the elements, fire, water, air, earth, light and dark. We only study white magic, and all elements except dark, because they don't have positive spells or any good thing really.

\- That's a flaw – Wendy said concerned – they overprotect the students, to the point that if they are in a life-death situation, they could die quite easily.

\- Diana said something like that, magic mirrors are a kind of obscure magic, and because giving objects magic attributions have secondary effects, like giving them a personality and such. She went through the portal mirror, but it is forbidden to interact with them.

\- Damn, she is like Pacifica after all – Wendy laughed after listening to Mabel, because it was kind of true.

\- Where is she, actually? You mentioned her as Dipper girlfriend, but I haven't seen her.

\- She is doing a business trip. This cruise was brought by her and gifted to the Pines family, more specifically, Dipper and Mabel. After Weirdmaggedon, she started a personal business and it grew a little. Dipper told her to invest in something, I can't remember in what, and they won a lot of money, enough to grow up the business and sell it to a bigger company. I don't know the exact numbers, but I know that half of it was invested here, and the other half is in other business that Pacifica is leading up – while Wendy was saying that, Akko was watching every little detail of the cruise. It was obvious that lots of parts were changed, because the old design was totally different to the metal look in the new parts – The cruise was sold as is, and Dipper with her uncle transformed it into what it is now. It can self-supply itself with the food and energy necessary, and even it can trade the leftovers to make some money and pay the workers.

\- Wow, you know a lot of it, and you weren't even here when I came! – Akko was amused by that fact.

\- That is because, when she finishes her studies, she is going to be the Chief Officer of this cruise ship – said Mabel, with a smile in her face – when we finish researching here, we are going to make this a touristic cruise, and most of us want to do normal jobs and relax for life – she said that laughing, surprisingly.

They arrived to the restaurant and they were a lot of people, from the people working there beforehand to the people that were going to start working at the night. They found Dipper waiting in a desk with Diana, talking about the theater.

⁂

\- I visited Shiny Chariot's show when I was little actually, and I'm a big fan too, but at first, she didn't knew it – Diana saw Akko and her new friends coming – oh, there are the girls.

\- Hello! – Akko went to hug Diana, and she sat next to her, Mabel went next to Dipper and Wendy was on the other side – It's more surprising seeing all of this after what you told me.

\- They told you about Pacifica?

\- Yes! Your girlfriend is awesome! – the same sparking in Akko's eyes that were when Akko saw Shiny Chariot's show for the first time, were there seeing the cruise knowing that story.

\- Oh, you must be the new girls – said someone, wearing crew clothes, a long beard and it was very similar to Stanford.

\- Grunkle Stan! – Mabel and Wendy were surprised by the old man, and by the expression "grunkle", Diana could tell that he was Stanford brother – Akko, Diana, he is Stanley Pines, brother of Stanford and the Chief Steward of the ship. Stan, they are Diana and Akko – Diana put down her head, and Akko followed her – they are from another universe and they are going to stay here for two days.

\- Well, I hope that you enjoy this marvelous cruise – he winked at the girls – what are you going to pick?

\- I want the usual – Dipper answered like a routine thing.

\- I want your special ribs! – Wendy said, almost like a plea – I haven't eat something that good in a long, long time.

\- Oh, I recommend you those – Mabel looked at the girls, and then looked back to Stan – I want two portions of Chili, one piece of "Stan's specialty", one Nachos with extra dip, two thirds of caramelized milk ice-cream from Argentina and the other third of Chocolate ice cream, and a large soda.

Diana busted out laughing, because she knew that Akko was going to say…

\- The same that Mabel picked – with a decisive eyes, and when Diana finished her laugh, she was the next girl to talk.

\- I want whatever Dipper wanted – and, with a weird look from Dipper and Wendy, a curious look from Mabel and a funny look from Akko, the petitions were closed.

\- Coming back to the topic, Pacifica is a very interesting girl. She was from a rich family and I say was because they lost everything. They parents are, in Pacifica own words, useless. She learned a lot from their mistakes, and made a more powerful wealth, in a sense. Now she is alone in a business trip, making her own decisions and most of the time they are with very good result. Heck, if she didn't, we wouldn't have any of this – he said that, while extending his arms.

\- Talking about this, can I perform something in the theater today?

\- Yeah Wendy, I think that there is nothing before the movie… but actually I can't go today.

\- Why not?

Diana knew why. His uncle wanted to talk something to him, and she knew that was related with them.

\- I have something to talk with Ford, and I think that is important.

And before anyone could ask anything, the food arrived. Wendy was excited to see her ribs, Mabel and Akko started with their portions of Chili and Diana and Dipper received a rib eye steak with fried onions and egg. It was a pretty normal dish, for a high-status restaurant, and that was kind of the point of the dish.

\- This is a Pacifica's own recipe, I hope that you like it – Dipper said, while he started cutting the steak.

The dinner went very normal, talking about Wendy's studies and when she was going to come back. Akko's appetite was in a match with Mabel's one, and they both were satisfied by all the dishes. Wendy on the other side enjoyed every little bit of the ribs, and Dipper ate the whole thing slowly, being the last one to finish.

Diana thought about how similar both universes where, to the point that they could be in another point to their home planet and couldn't tell a difference. Some things weren't there before, more specifically entire cities and places, but it didn't affect the people or they culture.

After eating, Dipper left to visit Stanford, and the girls went to the theater. They weren't a lot of people; most of them were people that Diana saw early working in the lab. Wendy went in backstage, and brought an electric guitar to the stage.

\- Hello my people! – The workers greets her cheerfully – I'm back for a couple of days, and I want to play something to our special guests before the movie. Hope that you like it! – She looked like a rockstar, but it actually was kind of a common thing when she did that.

Slowly she started to play the guitar.

"Evitar, resistir". They were Spanish words, and a song that maybe anyone heard before.

"Tu hechizo de suave adicción" She actually was pretty good in that language, but it was obvious that she was still learning.

"Como si fuera facil, dominar y sentir" The entire time of the first part she was with her eyes closed, like it was from the heart. The crowd started clapping to the rhythm of the music.

"Y saber que te vas, y saber que la abstinencia me puede

Todo se vuelve obscuro y solo puedo decir..." And then, the serious rock part started and everybody enjoyed it, even Diana that didn't like that kind of music.

The whole song was well received by the public, and the second time she sang the chorus, everybody sang it with her. After that, they saw an adult comedy film, which was pretty good.

⁂

Knock knock. Behind the door was Dipper, so Stanford just told him to come in.

\- It's nothing bad really, but I remember those names, they are from the prophecies – Stanford said, calmly.

\- I supposed that from the way you asked me to come here… so that means that the end is near?

\- Not really, but it's a huge step in the prophecies. We need to take care of them if they need it, and I know that they will – he was turning a 5x5 rubik cube – but I wanted to talk with you about telling them.

\- Not telling them could be a bad idea, also, Diana knows parts of the story, we could tell her and let her tell what is happening to Akko, if she desires. Something else, Ford?

\- Yes – he put the cube down – we need to prepare bedrooms for 500 students in the next 3 months, and the sooner we start, the most likely is to reach the date.

\- Why so many? It's not like their entire school is going to be in danger… right?

\- I'm not sure, but something like our weirdmaggedon is going to happen to them, and I don't know the magnitude, but it's going to be very big.

\- We could use the empty rooms of deck number five, and we could empty some parts of the lab… - and they planned what space could be used, so the following day could start moving things.

⁂

Scarlett was tied up in a way that she could almost die. She was breathless and she couldn't cry anymore of pain or anything really. She saw their best friends, colleagues, teachers… everybody were brutally murdered, with the exception of five of them that surrender after seeing that all of it was over.

Someone was getting closer, and closer, because their steps were getting louder and louder.

And a healing spell was casted; the five of them were feeling better.

\- Personally I would rather kill the five of you quickly so you don't try to mess with my plans but whatever, I figured out that it probably was a good idea having five masters of fire in my custody. You're going to be free, but also, doomed to be my servants and warriors. If you try something else, you're going to suffer until you're dead by your own agony… is that ok? – She changed her personality rather quickly.

The five of them were afraid, and the only thing that they could do was say "yes".

And a hit in their head with magic was enough to put them to sleep.

⁂

The girl with a long violet hair, black eyes and a scary personality was in her seat, when her assistant knocked the door and entered.

\- We received a telegram from Luna Nova, to discuss the takeover other witch academies, and negotiate before going to war.

\- We only accept their Sorcerer's Stone and to put our own people in charge. If they don't accept that, and I know that they won't, there isn't going to be negotiated.

\- Also, the army has finished their training in fire magic, and they can control it without any problem. They cannot do high-class spells, but they can use that knowledge to combine the types of magic.

\- Interesting. What about those five? Are getting better?

\- Yes, very quickly too. In two or three days they are going to be fully recovered.

\- You can leave now.

⁂

Dipper entered in the room and noticed that a card was inserted in the slot.

\- What were you talking about? It's almost 3AM.

\- Those girls are in the prophecies, and we need to prepare some things as fast as possible.

\- Huh, that girl, Akko, was very cheerful. She is very like your sister, even in their difficulty to learn new things – She laughed – And Diana resembled a lot of Pacifica actually.

\- Yeah, she did, but she was interested in science – he chuckled – I think that they're going to be good friends with us in the future.

\- Yeah… I thought the same… Do you want to drink something, or go to bed? – said the soft voice behind him, giving him a hug.

\- I'm going to bed, actually. Tomorrow is going to be a long day…


	5. Chapter two – Are you going to? P4

**Part IV**

Diana woke up and saw that Akko wasn't on her right side, like she is used to. Searching for a second gave her the clue where she was: outside, watching the sun rise and drinking a beer. Diana got outside, lighted a magic cigarette and sat down in the lounge chair next to her girlfriend.

\- I thought that you disliked smoking

\- Yeah, but magic cigarettes aren't bad, and it's kind of relaxing.

Wow. The view was beautiful. The windows that were there acting as fence was tinted, so she got up for a second to appreciate the sun rise. She looked calm.

\- What a wonderful view, isn't it?

Akko nodded.

\- It's quite nice that a girl like us could do anything near this, in a couple of years only – she sat down – I want to meet her in the future.

\- Don't try to steal Dipper girlfriend, little girl!

Diana laughed, and grabbed Akko's beer. Normally, they would not drink or smoke but in that instance, they were having a relaxing time so they allowed themselves to enjoy a little bit.

\- You didn't tell me about the girls, how was your day yesterday?

\- It was quite nice. Mabel is very similar to me, but Wendy was kind of weird with me. When we were talking the three of us, everything was alright, but when Mabel went away to do something, she was kinda weirded out – Diana closed her eyes.

\- Maybe she likes you, it wouldn't be the first girl to do it – she took a sip to -now her- beer.

\- I don't think so; she didn't seem that kind of weirded out. It seemed like she knew something about me or something like that.

That was an option. They knew a lot more than what the girls knew in that moment. Diana finished the beer and asked Akko if she wanted one.

⁂

Wendy was going down to the fourth floor, and she encountered Mabel in the way. They both took the elevator and started a conversation. Mabel was quite tired, and Wendy was kind of the same page. That day was meant to work very hard, and one of them knew it.

They both sat down when Akko and Diana walked into the restaurant, kind of lost. Mabel waved her hand; Diana noticed and showed to Akko. They both went to where the girls were.

The two girls from their universe asked for a coffee and croissants, while the two witches asked for a milkshake.

They were talking about lunch and the wonderful food that they had, but Mabel received a message.

\- Hey Diana, looks like my brother wants to talk with you, he is in his dorm, at 8725. He seemed worried about something.

Akko looked her like "go quickly!" and with a kiss, she left walking at a fast pace.

⁂

After knocking her door and waiting like 20 seconds, she entered the room. It was different of their room, but not so much. It was pretty organized, and the door to the balcony was opened. Also, there was that strange smell…

\- Do you want to go outside? We're going to be more comfortable – there was a table with two chairs outside, on it there were beer, wine and water.

Diana followed him to the table, and they sat there.

\- What do you want to drink?

\- For now, water.

He poured the water on the glass, and also filled his own.

\- What I am going to tell you could be hard, but you can share it to your girlfriend.

\- Is it something to be worried?

\- For now, no. I told you about the zodiac and the prophecies and well, my uncle told me that you are in them. You and your girlfriend.

\- What does that mean?

\- We know a little bit about you two. It seems that in the following three months some things are going to be hard on your universe, and we are going to prepare for the worst. Some kind of apocalypse is going to happen to you, but we don't know if it's going to be a battle, a war, or the entire world is going to be in danger – he took a sip of water.

\- Is there a but in all of that?

\- Actually, yes. There is going to be more people that you thing involved in it, people that we don't know even us. Your people are going to be safe, and the prophecies say that we, and other universe, are going to help with that.

\- After hearing that, I want to ask again. Is it something to be worried? – She grabbed the beer and pours it on her glass. Dipper grabbed her glass, and she started filling his glass too.

\- Yes. Someone is going to die, actually – she lift the beer and looked right into her eye – but we don't know how, that person is going to return.

She drank half the cup. Who was going to be that person? She knew that if Dipped hasn't told her, the reason could be either unknown or someone that she loved.

\- Don't think things that to this day didn't happen. Prophecies lied in the past, and could lie again.

\- And what do you get from this?

\- Well, in the first place, we are talking about our world ending prophecies… so, aside of being friends and protecting our "expanding" family if you wanna put it that way… Akko and you are a key part on saving my world.

Diana knew that if she have heard that, she would be in tears right now. Diana finished the beer.

\- What are your plans?

\- Like I had said, we're going to prepare for the worst. From today to the day that whatever thing happens, we are going to prepare the ship to host your entire academy. What is the estimate number of people there?

\- I think… 400 to 700 people. I could bring more accurate numbers in a couple of days.

\- Well, in that case, I answer for the third time your answer. There is nothing to get worried, beauty.

\- Thanks – she got up, and gave Dipper a hug. It was kinda strange, because Diana isn't the kind of person that does that, but he sensed the same thing that when Pacifica did it for the first time. Pure form of friendship in a short time.

⁂

Scarlett woke up in a small room, with a small bookshelf and two doors that she tried; the door in front of her bed was locked, but the one next to the bookshelf was a nice bathroom.

She looked through the books in the bookshelf, and grabbed one with the title "The undying". It was an action and drama novel, which she liked from what she read in the summary.

Somebody opened the door, it was somebody new.

\- Oh, you woke up.

Scarlett was scared for a second, but the person that talked seemed… calmed, actually.

\- We are not going to hurt you from now on. Maybe you can be injured in practice or in combat, but if you do everything as I say, everything is going to be okay.

\- Who are you? Where are we? What is going on?

The girl closed the door.

\- My name is Sivin. We are from the Western Institute of Magic, and we are trying to get different sources of magic to unify the magic world and be relevant again, but the others schools are against our practices, so we go to war with them. Usually, it would be better try other options, but our plan needs to be done soon as something big is going to happen.

\- But why killing all my friends, teachers, everything I had? Why let me live?

\- It was not our first option, trust me. We tried to convince them with proofs that the end is near and that was the best solution. We sent notifications, but there was no reply. The war was totally innecesary, but well… here we are. My institute was the first to be attacked, although I was the only survivor.

She looked so calm while saying all that, Scarlett was impressed.

\- Nevertheless, Scarlett, we need your cooperation as a warrior if things go wrong. We will give you and your friends' protection, but in battle… well, I can't assure you what is going to happen.

\- I'm going to try my best, Sivin.

Sivin expressed the first thing in all the conversation, and it was a little smile.

\- Something else, Scarlett?

\- Can you stay a little bit longer?

Sivin was internally surprise by the petition of the girl, but she tried to not show any emotion because she was working.

\- Right now, no. If you want, I can come here after curfew.

\- Yes, please.

Sivin turned to the door and went away, leaving Scarlett with lots of questions, the main being "why I did that?"

⁂

Dipper and Diana went to the restaurant, and the girls were still there, laughing.

\- Girls, sorry for ruin the day, but today we have a lot of work to do

\- What? What we have to do?

\- We need to go to the lab and start disassembles it, the sooner we start, the sooner we end.

Akko was the first to get up, but Dipper put his arm into her shoulder.

\- You two have things to talk, darling.

The girls got up and followed Dipper, talking about what was happening. Diana sat in front of her girlfriend, and started talking about the prophecies and their role, but without mentioning the dying member.

They were there up to the time to eat, so they asked a stake, and continue talking about what could possibly happen.

⁂

So the plans were to move all the things to the lower floors, leaving deck eight to six without anything, hoping to put enough rooms for 900 people.

They stopped the work that was going on, and proceed to disassemble the lab. It wasn't going to be easy to continue, but they could move some things to lower decks that were unoccupied.

Diana and Akko helped moving stuff around and helping disassemble smaller stuffs, it wasn't hard at all, but all the day they were working in there.

They estimate that they could disassemble the whole thing in one week, and that could be seen that the first day they did the first half of the first floor. They also noticed the vast space for dorms, and that they could put three or four girls in one room.

Mabel showed Akko and Diana photos of how it was supposed to be, that were taken before building the lab. The design was beautiful, but they doubt that they could do something like that in three months.

It was a pretty long day, and for the time that they ended the dinner, everyone was tired enough that the only thing that they could do, were sleep.

⁂

In the other hand, Scarlett was very bored of being locked up and the only thing that she could do was read. She read a lot, near completing the first book in the same day. She went to dinner, as the door wasn't locked (but she didn't to walk away, as she wasn't notified of what she could do) and an announcement was heard. The same thing happened to dinner.

She followed the arrows to a buffet, full of people. They actively tried to don't look at her, and she ate alone twice as a result of that. The food wasn't bad at all, and after finishing, she returned to her bedroom to continue reading. She didn't want to have any problems, at all.

When somebody opened the door, she hoped that it was Sivin, and not the girl that hit her the first day. Lucky her, it was Sivin.

\- Greetings. You didn't cause any problems during lunch or dinner, and you actually went there. I'm surprised, as I forgot to tell you that.

\- Yeah… I thought that you left the door unlocked to let me eat.

\- You aren't locked in here per se. You have to stay in the facilities, but you can wonder around if you want.

\- But I don't want to… I'm scared.

Sivin looked at her and sighed.

\- You don't need to have fear. The woman that you met that day is gone, and maybe you aren't going to see her in a long time – she went to the bookshelf – I put those there, I thought that you may find them interesting.

\- They are pretty good books may I say – showing the book that she was reading.

\- Most of them were written by me or one of my sisters. The whole undying saga was written by my youngest sister 15 years ago.

\- "Kirlia"… That is a cute name.

\- Anyways, you went to the buffet today. Your training course will be taking part in the right part of the buffet. If you noticed, on the left side there were the dorms, where we are at the moment, and if you continue walking you are going to find classrooms and a big garden. That is the place to train. You have to start in the following three days, if you don't want to have any problems. Now – she turned to look her in the eye – what was the thing that you wanted to talk with me?

\- Why are you so nice with me? Or why that woman was so harsh?

\- Being honest with you, you whole body and personality resembles my ex-girlfriend, and you don't seem like a bad person. The woman was like that because she is the chief of the army, and she was following orders from the leader. If you thought that she was scary, you are blessed that you aren't working as the leader's assistant.

That made Scarlett to chuckle, and Sivin showed a small smile.

\- Well, now that everything has been said, I shall return.

\- Wait—

And the hand of Sivin was quickly grabbed by Scarlett that couldn't be more desperate for… any kind of emotion.

\- Something is wrong?

\- Don't go…

⁂

In the morning, the couple woke up. They could be there for one extra day, as only 30 hours has passed.

Diana made tea in their bedroom and went outside. Akko followed her and relaxed until it was half past twelve.

\- Hey Diana, all universes are like ours?

\- I don't even know, but given the endless possibilities, I could think that not all of them are like this one. It seemed like somebody investigated some universes in the past, and made a list of different parameters on those. This one with another universe were the most alike to our universe.

Akko looked at the sky and said something inaudible to Diana. Then she looked back to the blonde girl.

\- Well, shall we go over different universes to investigate then?

⁂

He was putting his shirt back on, and she hugged him from behind. Nothing like the hug of that girl, well, with the exception of _the other girl_ and also _getting a hug from both of them_. Their life was going to change in a matter of months, and his enemy from the start of his teenager era was coming back.

Flashbacks happen inside of his head. The fight, his friends, the situation before and after, and their life now… a lot of moments went through his mind. He started laughing, and his girl asked what the laughing matter was. "The past" he answered.

"You're pretty weird, heh".

⁂

Working a full day, doing the same thing over and over again, in a cruise ship in the middle of the ocean and knowing that the very next day they have to leave could bother anyone, but not Akko. Diana was surprise for the fact that she was doing everything that she was asked, and later she would know that it was for the good of everybody, instead of working as a punishment.

The day was pretty mundane, they ate, work in the afternoon, ate again, watch a film in the theater and then go and sleep.

Dipper received a message from Pacifica in the middle of the day, telling him that she would be in the cruise in the next 10 hours as she ended the deal. He mentioned the two girls and she wanted to meet them, and the girls (mostly Akko) wanted to meet her too, so the next day they waited for her.

In the morning a private jet arrived, and there was Pacifica. With a mermaid braid, a white shirt under a black suit, a black skirt and elegant boots, she got off the jet. The teenagers went to greet her, and she talked with the two foreign girls the way to the restaurants. She was already informed about the reconstruction of the dorms, and she was surprise by the amount of work that they did in two days.

In the table they talked a lot about Luna Nova and the girls' classmates and friends. They talked about their powers and magic in general. Pacifica was pretty interested in the topic, and she wondered when the next opportunity to have them again was. Pacifica and Diana got along pretty well, and with Akko the two girls were talking back and forth a lot, like she does sometimes with Diana. One of the topics was the communication between universes, and Dipper told them that, when there was equilibrium between the two worlds (meaning that there is nobody from an external universe in one of them) the times passes at the same rate, so if they came back in the next weekend, there weren't going to be a lot of time in between.

Diana assured that she would investigate about what was going to happen, and that she could go in between the week, but not Akko as she was very problematic and could raise suspicion of the teachers.

\- But I guess that we can come back here in the next party, or in a weekend.

At dusk, the girls said goodbye to everybody, and left. Pacifica and Mabel were pretty excited of meeting them again, like Akko and Diana were when they arrived into the old academy.

With the cast of a spell, both girls were dressed up with the uniform, and went to classes half an hour before it started.

 **Next chapter: Back to school**


End file.
